


Let's Do This!

by T_Rahz



Series: Ek Ladki Ko Dekha Toh Aisa Laga [5]
Category: Ek Ladki Ko Dekha Toh Aisa Laga (2019)
Genre: Bollywood, Desi, F/F, India, Kweety, LGBTQ Bollywood, queer, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_Rahz/pseuds/T_Rahz
Summary: A little sketch of what their first video call might have been like.





	Let's Do This!

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you @chosroes for fixing my Hindi :)
> 
> This one is especially for those in long distance relationships who had to spend V-day seeing the person you love through a screen or passing voice notes back and forth. ♥️

  
“Sweety...Sweetyyyyy...oye! Sweety!” Kuhu whispered loudly, rousing the girl from her daydream.

“Oye, that’s the third time in five minutes!” Kuhu laughed as a clearly embarassed Sweety hid her face.

“Keep this up and we’ll be caught before the end of the week!”

 

This was their first video call and Sweety kept getting lost in Kuhu everytime the girl smiled at her on the screen. After the disaster of their last attempt to communicate they had restricted themselves to text messages only and waited until Babloo Virji left for his trip to Ambala to try Facetiming.

 

“Sorry Ji, it’s just hard to believe I’m finally getting to see you,” Sweety admitted, blushing like a lovestruck schoolgirl.

 

“Ji shmi. Enough with this formal stuff yaar, it’s just me. Besides, if you’re gonna call me something that’s not my name, atleast make it something cute na, not some Puranic (ancient) thing you’d call your uncle.” Kuhu teased, arching her eyebrow in challenge.

Sweety’s blush deepened, “I think I’ll stick to Kuhu then.” She resigned, wishing she was half as brave or flirty as Kuhu. It’s a surprise the girl still stuck around. She was so modern, outspoken, confident, and Sweety was, well, not.

 

“Oye, kya hua (what’s wrong)?” Kuhu asked, her smile giving way to a more serious expression.

Sweety opened her mouth to tell Kuhu what was going through her mind but stopped short. 

She was tired of always sounding like a helpless damsel in distress. She instead directed their conversation to something considerably less self deprecating.

“Kuch nahin, mai bas soch rahi thi ke (nothing, I was just thinking)....how are we going to make this work? You’re going to London next month, hai na? (right)?” She asked.

 

Kuhu sipped her tea in thought for a moment before responding.

 

“Actually, I was thinking, maybe I could stick around Delhi for a bit more. Long distance is hard enough when you live in separate cities, much less for a different country altogether. But if I stayed in Delhi, we could still meet up maybe?” She asked hopefully. Sweety’s approval was obvious from the giant grin on her face. She nodded emphatically, “Yes! I’d love that!.... Um, if it’s really what you want of course.” She didn’t want Kuhu to have to go out of her way like that, but was equally glad that the girl suggested it.

 

“Of course I want to!” Kuhu smiled at her, “I want....” her eyes focused on her hands before looking back up at Sweety, a certain confidence in her gaze, “I want you.”

 

Sweety’s breath hitched. For once the desire directed at her wasn’t one-sided. Her expression softened and she nodded at Kuhu, conveying silently that she felt the same way.

 

“I wish you were here right now,” Sweety muttered quietly. Kuhu was taken aback by her forwardness but happy to see this girl finally breaking out of her shell.

 

“I wish that too.” A heavy silence settled with both of them being momentarily lost in their own thoughts of each other.

Kuhu broke the silence first.

 

“Can we really meet soon?” She asked, absentmindedly taking the teabag out of her cup and resting it on the saucer.

Sweety looked off into the distance as she thought for a bit.

 

“I want to but I dunno. It would have to coincide with when Babloo Virji is on one of his trips. Agar unko pata chal gaya ke(if he knows that) I’m going somewhere he’ll stop me, or worse yet, follow.” Sweety responded nervously.

 

“Don’t worry, we’ll find a way.” Kuhu reassured her, taking up her mac and shifting to her bed. Sweety relocated as well. With both of them settled comfortably in their own beds, Kuhu resumed the conversation.

 

“I know you’re scared, Sweety, but once we’re careful, this can actually work. I’m in this hundred percent if you are.”

 

Sweety looked off into the distance again. For too long she had deprived herself of happiness. And to what end? She was still being taunted by Virji and the rest of her family was still oblivious to her suffering. She wasn't trying to blatantly defy anyone, or hurt them, but at the same time she knew she would regret it forever if she didn’t give herself this chance she so very much deserved. With her newfound confidence, she committed to trying to make this relationship work.

 

“For as long as I’ve known that I was....” she hesitated, “Gay?” Kuhu filled in for her. She searched the girl’s eyes before nodding, not able to say the word just yet but continuing anyway.

“For as long as I’ve known, I’ve told myself that I’d remain alone, that I’d be ok, happy even. But when I met you, I realised that I was far from okay...far from happy,” she swallowed, “And now, now that I know that I have a chance at love, at happiness, I’m not gonna give it up so easily.” Her gaze dipped before returning to Kuhu’s face on her screen. “I’m not gonna give you up.”

Kuhu beamed at her, a watery smile on her face. They were actually doing this.


End file.
